March Prompt Drabble Challenge
by Thn0715
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based on the March prompts from the Fanfic Drabble Challenge on Facebook. Will include all characters and various genres, though most will be angst/hurt/comfort. Ch 3 - Garcia *DISCONTINUED*
1. March 1: Hotch: Slipping Away

**A/N: Hi again! Hope you are all having a good day/night/whatever time it happens to be in your neck of the woods!**

****Once again, we're starting another drabble collection. This collection will be based on song/lyric prompts from the Facebook Fanfic Drabble Challenge for March. To let you know up front, updates for this collection will be sporadic. They will include all the characters and various genres, though most will probably be some sort of angst or hurt/comfort. I hope you all enjoy these!****

****Drabble #1 goes to Hotch.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>March 1 <strong>

**Slipping Through My Fingers – ABBA**

**"Sometimes I wish that**

**I could freeze the picture**

**And save it from**

**The funny tricks of time"**

* * *

><p><strong>Slipping Away<strong>

He sighed as he looked at the framed photograph of himself, his wife, and their newborn son. They were all smiles and giggles that day as their perfect little man wrapped his tiny hand around his father's finger. There was admiration and affection in their eyes as husband and wife gazed lovingly at each other. Their first family portrait. It was a love that songs and fairy tales were written about.

And now…

An empty house.

An empty bed.

A gaping hole where his heart should be.

"We were happy once, Haley," he whispered as he brushed away the single teardrop from his eye. "What happened to us? How did we get so broken?"

He asked himself those questions over and over as his eyes dropped to the divorce papers glaring at him from his desk, then back to the photo of the happy family on the mantle. What he wouldn't give to go back, to hold onto that moment of perfection and sheer bliss, to freeze that moment in time before his entire world slipped through his fingers.


	2. March 2: JJ: Missing You

**A/N: Hi again! Here's the next drabble in the March Collection. Hope you like! Let me know what you think!**

**Drabble #2 belongs to JJ**

* * *

><p><strong>March 2 <strong>

**The Minute I Met You - New Found Glory**

**"And if I stop ever thinking of you**

**I'd probably choke on the words I never said**

**If I stop ever thinking of you**

**I'd bury my heart and fall back in my bed**

**What a sight that'll be yeah"**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing You<strong>

JJ took a deep breath as she placed the necklace back into its box after returning from the case in Wyoming. Teen suicides induced by an internet game, egged on by an adult posing online as a high school teenager. Everyone had their cases that affected them on a deeper level than others and caused them to struggle to leave the case behind at the end of the day.

Suicide was hers.

Granted, suicide generally wasn't a case they handled. But she knew immediately that something about the suicides in this town wasn't right. She knew something was off. She knew because she'd been there. She knew what teen suicide looked like. And she knew that it didn't look like these kids.

For the first time in her life, she was glad she knew these things. After all, her knowledge about the situation helped them stop a killer. But almost immediately she felt the old guilt and helplessness creep up on her again. She softly caressed her sister's necklace as she quietly spoke.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. It's times like this that I wish I could crawl into your bed and curl up next to you and cry, and let you hold me and tell me everything will be alright like you did when we were kids. I wish I could have done that for you. I wish I could have said whatever it was you needed to hear. Maybe then you wouldn't have left us. Maybe you wouldn't have felt that leaving was your only choice." She took a shuddery breath. "God, I still miss you so much."

She closed her eyes briefly, letting the memories of her sister flood her mind before gently closing the box and putting one more case to rest.


	3. March 3: Garcia: Found In The Heart

**A/N: Hi again. The moment I read these lyrics, Garcia immediately sprang to mind. Finding her voice is a bit difficult for me, which is why this took a while. But here it is! Hope you like!**

**This drabble belongs to Garcia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong>

**March 3rd **

**Reasons - New Found Glory**

**If my heart is made out of gold**

**Then why does it feel like I'm here all alone**

**You take me for granted**

**You take me for reasons known only by you**

* * *

><p><strong>Found In The Heart<br>**

When I was in high school everyone only wanted to be my friend when it was convenient. They needed help with homework or needed a ride to the homecoming dance. They only came around when they needed something from me, and that was okay. I got it. I was too… different for them to understand me. I always knew they were taking advantage of me. If you're too nice people will walk all over you. And they do.

After my parents' death I went underground and shut myself off from everyone. I was more alone than I'd ever been. Even in cyberspace. It's a bizarre feeling to be in a room with 100 people and yet still feel like the only person in the room. I wanted that human connection. I longed for those kids from high school who always took advantage of me. At least then I felt like I meant something to someone. Even if that moment was fleeting. I needed a human connection, but had no idea how to allow myself to have it anymore.

And then something terrible and wonderful happened. I got caught. I – Ms. Cyber Hacker Extraordinaire – got caught by the FBI. But as luck would have it, instead of sending me to jail, they gave me a job. And I found that human connection my heart had been searching for. From the first time Derek called me "Baby Girl", I knew this was where my heart belonged. Right here with them. And through the years, some names have come and gone, they're all still with me. Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Elle Greenaway, and Ashley Seaver. My family.


End file.
